Instinct
by Unwritten Scene
Summary: In the world of Shinobi instinct is everything. Without having well developed instincts your survival rate is much lower than average. If Uzumaki Naruto is anything- he is a Survivor.


So this idea just started piping up in my head, it was persistent so I figured I'd write it down, and see if anyone was interested in it. Let me know what you think. Please and thank you.

 _ **instinct**_

Chapter 1

* * *

In his five years of life, not once could he remember a time where he had been treated kindly. Rather, there were always people that stared at him with those eyes. Those ugly eyes full of hatred, malice, and contempt. He wasn't sure if he preferred being stared at like he was some sort of abomination or being ignored – as If he never existed.

So when the matron of the orphanage threw a small leather bag, with his meager belongs, at him and told him to _"get out, and don't ever come back boy,"_ it wasn't as big as a shock as one would think.

So here he, Naruto Uzumaki, stood. He could already see the dark clouds gathering. The wind was gaining traction and he could feel its cold bite as it whipped across his face. His nose twitched, he could already smell the oncoming storm. Headless to the loud rumbling in the air he continued he frantic search for shelter.

' _I have to find someplace warm and safe from this weather.'_ He thought to himself as He ran down the streets. He had little idea as to where he was or where he was going. All he could think about was shelter. The wind became more violent, lightning cracked through the nights sky- splintering like a spiders web. Thunder rumbled viciously in the air, and the rain began to pelt the ground.

' _Run, just keep running. Find someplace safe.'_ Naruto repeated to himself over and over and he ran passed the market district, training grounds, and into the outer limits of the city. Everything was a blur as He pushed his small body to it's limits. He ran deeper into the surrounding forest, until he was on the verge of collapsing. His lungs burning with a desperate need for air

Naruto stopped, his breath ragged, and surveyed his surroundings. His heart kept with hope, as He noticed a small, nearly undetectable, door that lead into the ground. It was covered in vines and moss, but you could see the flash of steal every time lightning pierced the sky.

Without a second thought he rushed to the door and tugged. He could he the broad of the metal door, but he couldn't get it open.

' _Why won't it open!'_ he thought as He shivered as the temperature rapidly declined. With a few glances at the door he noticed the vines we wrapped right against it, keeping the door shut tight.

' _I have to get rid of the vines, some how.'_

He began to pull and thug and ripe away as much as his tiny hands could. He hands bruised, he body trembling he ripped away way the foliage until all the remained was the vibrant green moss.

With a stead breath, and shaking hands he reached foe the doors handle once again, and tugged with all the strength he could muster.

 _Crreeeeeaaaaaak_

* * *

The door groaned as it opened- after decades of unuse. With a quick glimps around, he gathered his resolve and nodded determinedly. Naruto slipped through the opening, without another moment of delay. It was dark, but Naruto never really had any difficulties with seeing in the dark. He looked around the small entrance. Just a few short steps away were steps that lead even further underground.

Now in normal circumstances Naruto was typically more cautious- wary of everything; be it person, place, or thing. Today however, was not a normal day. His body and cloths were drench from the heavy rain, his petite frame wracked with shivers. His cheeks flushed from exhaustion and a mild fever. His only thoughts were finding shelter. His body running on instinct rather than logic.

So with a deep and unsteady breath he adjusted the straps on his bag and follows the steps down. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and he could see the outline a small switch at the end of the stone staircase.

With each step closer her could hear a constant humming sound. It reminded him of the sound the refrigerator at the orphanage.

 _Step_

 _Step_

 _Step_

' _Just a little further'_ Naruto thought to himself as He took last few steps down the stoned path. His body felt heavy, with another shuddering sigh he leaned against the wall and took in his surroundings.

The room is pretty big with shelves upon shelves attached the walls, a few were knocked over. Dozens of papers, scrolls, and books littered the floor. There was a desk in the left corner of the room. Files strewn across it's surface. There was a case with a glass door the had rows and rows of vials filled with liquids and what look like a dark reddish black substance. Not but a few feet away was a large got with a few old and musty blankets thrown across the bottom end. It looked as if someone had fled the place in a hurry.

He flipped the light switch up, and blinked a few times to adjust to the light-and it flickered to life.

Without another though he bounded over to the bed, shook out the blankets, and fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


End file.
